


Smoke Clouds

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda ig, punk!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: Fuck me up now I can't stop writing SeptiplierEnjoy.ps I'm tired so there might be a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes in thisI apologize pps I made the rating teen bc of mentions of smoking and also idk if I'd consider it "Punk Jack" but he has an eyebrow piercing and he smokes soidk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me up now I can't stop writing Septiplier
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> ps I'm tired so there might be a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes in this  
> I apologize 
> 
> pps I made the rating teen bc of mentions of smoking and also idk if I'd consider it "Punk Jack" but he has an eyebrow piercing and he smokes so  
> idk

Mark’s eyes followed the trail of toxic smoke up into the night sky. He wondered where it went. Did it just disappear, or did it go up and up until it ran out of room? Were there actually just balls of smoke floating up in space? Were clouds actually smoke from cigarettes? If that were the case, there must be a lot of people that smoke.

His dark brown eyes flicked back down to the body that was in front of him; the body of his lover. He took his time looking him over. His piercing eyes were lifted up to the sky, probably following the rings of smoke as he himself had been. Mark caught a glimpse of the shiny ring that was in the skin of his lover’s eyebrow. He had always liked the way it looked on him. His eyes made their way to the mop of green hair atop his head. If you looked close enough, you could see the natural color of his roots coming in. Most of the time, people were too busy looking at the ooze-colored hair to notice.

Mark’s eyes shifted down to the curve of his nose that led to his oh-so kissable lips. The sharp cheekbones grabbed his attention, next. When the Irishman took a drag off of the cigarette in his hand, it only made the bones more pronounced. Mark was honestly a bit jealous, wishing his face could be something that was sculpted by the god’s themselves.

“You’re starin’ again.” The familiar accent pulled him away from his thoughts, causing him to look back into Jack’s eyes. Those bright eyes that seemed to hold Mark’s entire world.

After realizing what Jack had said, Mark’s cheeks grew warm. He looked down at the concrete below him, muttering a “sorry”.

Jack chuckled, moving his free hand to Mark’s chin. He tilted the American’s head upward, forcing him to look into those bright eyes, again. “Don’t apologize. I kinda like when ya stare at me.” He had a smug look on his face that Mark wanted to kiss away.

The American leaned forward, deciding to do just that. He kissed Jack lightly; no dominance or lust, only passion and love. Jack tasted like cigarettes and candy, and Mark couldn’t help but mentally roll his eyes. How typical.

The two moved away from each other, all small smiles and quiet giggles. Even after months of being together, the two were still quite childish when it came to showing affection.

Mark watched as Jack placed his lips around the cigarette again, inhaling the deadly substance before releasing it into the air. His eyes followed the cloud again, mind beginning to wander. “Do you think that the smoke goes all the way up into space and is just stuck there forever?” He had a smile across his lips as his eyes met Jack’s again.

“Y’know,” he began, butting out the rest of the cigarette. “I’ve never thought about it before.”

**Author's Note:**

> also ik that Mark's face was obvi sculpted by the god's but I kinda wanted to make him a lil self conscious or whatever idk frick


End file.
